


Turtleducks

by Tea_is_good_for_depression



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, MILFs, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Tea, Useless Lesbians, What Have I Done, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_good_for_depression/pseuds/Tea_is_good_for_depression
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic All of the chapters are short but there will be lots.I do not know what to say for the summary.Just the daily lives of a bunch of raging lesbians... YEET!





	1. Jasmine Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god please save my soul, I have sinned, but I hope you guys at least enjoy it.

Izumi gazed at her tea lost in her thoughts, observing how the steam wafted up from the golden tinted liquid, it was jasmine. She sighed and closed her book, the very noise of her actions seemingly vibrated throughout the library. There were very few visitors that came to Wong Shi Tong's library of knowledge, many were eaten or chased away but Izumi had knowledge that Wong Shi Tong did not, knowledge of the modern world, which made her welcome as long as she shared it. Wong, was an Owl spirit who collected books from around the world with the help of his fox companions, over time Izumi and him had become close friends. Izumi slid the book carefully but efficiently back into its place and walked to the portal to the human world, waving goodbye to one of the orange and white foxes she walked through.


	2. In the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. this one is longer.

Lin watched the airbender kids play from the deck, she pulled out a metal folding chair and plunked herself down beside Pema.  
"So I heard Fire lord Izumi is going to pay Republic City a visit today." Pema spoke to no one in particular, even though only the two of them were there.   
Lin nodded "Yes and I was requested to be her guard." she breathed in and exhaled before adding "As Chief of Police, I have enough on my plate to deal with but as a long time friend I accepted. It has been a while since we actually got to talk... It might be nice."  
\----------------  
As Izumi stepped through the portal she felt the eerily chill musty sand filled stone library seemingly transform into the mossy humid jungle that belonged to the heart of republic city, a slight warm breeze tickled her tiny neck hairs sending shivers down her spine. She smiled contently moving through the forest with such grace some people would have confused her with an airbender. Izumi closed her eyes as she pranced, lending an ear to the tiny spirits wandering through their leafy homes, almost seeming to quietly whisper their secrets in a somewhat musical bell like tone, many others just going about their business and humming... But regardless it was a rapturous symphony of sounds to behold.  
\-----------------  
Lin drove her satomoblie towards the center of Republic city at a reasonable pace she had no reason to rush. The council meeting was 4 hours away, it also happened to be 11 o'clock in the morning almost time for lunch. There was a plan that Izumi and Lin would go to a small unknown restaurant for lunch and tea.   
\----------------  
Izumi kicked off her shoes and slid from a tree trunk to the soft moss,letting her voice join the symphony of spirits around her twirling and springing up through the foliage up and down through the trees and vines.   
\-------------  
Lin pulled up to the emerald jungle she got opened the door stepped out and took a breath, gazing at the mass of green before her.   
\------------  
The moss Izumi lounged on was lush and sprinkled with dew just lightly dampening her robe and tickling her feet. She threaded her fingers through the grass,moss and leaves enjoying the sounds and smells, having taken off her glasses the surrounding area was blurry, the lighting was dim due to the foliage, tiny strands of light brushed the ground as the wind danced through the trees. Izumi let a grin form on her face as she heard familiar footsteps.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Izumi get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this!

"Good morning Turtleduck." Lin smiled at Izumi, it was rare to see her relaxing with her hair down,glasses off and a grin.

"Good morning to you as well Chief Badgermole." She opened one eye and looked at Lin, slowly getting up she brushed the peach colored flower blossoms out of her hair.  
Lin sat down next to her and helped with the process running her fingers through her silky platinum colored hair "So are you excited about the meeting?"

"No not particularly, I deal with enough idiots on a daily basis and now I have to deal with Prince Wu." Izumi let out a huff.

Lin chuckled at the comment. " Well aren't you salty today."

"Oh Lin, I'm always salty and so are you." Izumi straightened her posture and put her glasses back on. Once her hair and robes where fixed she put on her shoes and stood up, her face was now straight and serious, the usual.  
\----------  
Once they were at the small shop they sat down at a private booth. They both ordered bowls of spicy udon noodles and sushi to share. Lin had a coffee and Izumi had matcha green tea, she shared the same love of tea as her Uncle Iroh.


	4. Asami in wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra and Asami in the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is here yo!

Asami held Korra's hand intertwining her fingers with Korra's. There was no place she would rather be in the moment, they were both silent as they walked through the neon pink field of flowers enjoying the moment. 

"Hey Sami, where should we travel to first?" Korra broke the silence as she looked up at the gentle clouds floating above. The clouds were different in the spirit world, they came in many colors and seemed altogether softer, they had a nice "happy cloud" look to them that made you feel all fuzzy and happy inside.

" Well I have always wanted to meet Iroh." Asami shrugged her shoulders as her smile got wider, Korra glanced at Asami deep in thought,  
"Ah I could get lost in those forest green eyes."  
\-------------  
Iroh gathered the tea leaves off his bushes to make his afternoon tea, he often gathered extra just in case he got company, which was often. Spirits and sometimes people came, some for advice,some for a game of pai sho, many just for a conversation. The hut Iroh lived in was small but comfortable, the warm colors seemed to put one's soul at ease making one feel well rested after a visit. Iroh looked up as he finished picking the leaves. He gave a cheerful wave as he walked to the door.  
"Come on in ladies."  
Korra and Asami had arrived.  
\----------  
The two girls sat on a navy blue couch while Iroh took to the kitchen to prepare some tea.  
"So how have you two love birds been doing lately?" Iroh placed the Jasmine leaves in the water he boiled with his fire bending. "But by the looks of things, I would say fantastic." He let out a high hearty laugh.  
"Actually we have been more than fantastic, Korra has moved into the mansion with me. Oh and Republic City is recovering from Kuvira's attack So we have nothing to complain about." Asami cuddled up next to Korra and let out a content huff.  
"Asami also made modifications to the house so Naga can be comfortable as well." Korra added in-between stuffing her face with cookies and other small food items that seemed to be light but sweet.  
Iroh poured the tea into oak wood mugs and brought them on a matching square tray to the coffee table. Everyone grabbed a mug.  
"To a Rapturous future... And your love life!" Iroh smirked and gave a wink.


	5. Spoonfuls of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suyin is in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all ya`ll thirsty needs.

Izumi stepped out of the meeting room, the world leaders meeting had come to an end and so had her patients, she was tired of listening to fools blabber about unnecessary things and problems that did not exist. Her hand slid over a white quarts pillar as she rounded the corner with ever increasing speed reflecting her will to get away from prying eyes, the city hall was no place to be for a silent introvert like Izumi. Her hand traced over another intricately carved pillar caressing it as she rounded another corner suddenly turning and slamming her back into the wall, massaging her neck while she slowly eased herself to the floor, a panic attack was not what Izumi needed right now. Her breathing gradually slowed down as she relaxed.  
"You good Sparky?" Izumi was so shook that someone had found her hiding place that she jumped and nearly ran into another white pillar, but she was suddenly pulled back into strong tanned arms and embraced tightly. Izumi looked up to see her friend Kya with a slightly concerned and slightly mischievous look on her face.  
Izumi sighed and slouched back into Kya's arms "I though I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname." She looked back down to the ground and pursed her lips.  
"Oh but that would be no fun, and plus Lin doesn't tease you enough." Kya snuggled up against Izumi taking in the smell of her perfume, she smelled like Cinnamon.  
"There are better places to Cuddle than in a town hall full of reporters you know." Lin was leaning on the corner pillar with her arms crossed, she had a slightly amused look on her face. " Its also pretty difficult to guard someone who is always running away at every chance she gets." she proceeded to raise her Eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, giving what Kya and Izumi would call the look.  
"Mmmm then can we go to your place Chief Badgermole?" Kya let go of Izumi and brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen across her face and adjusted, straightened her dress, clasped her hands together and made the best puppy eyes she could at Lin. "Please".  
Lin rolled her eyes. "Don't do that it makes your wrinkles stick out."  
Izumi grinned at the comment, saying nothing.  
"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" Kya Gasped and started hammering on Lin's armor. Izumi started to giggle as she clung to her shoulders.  
\------------------------------  
Mako pushed his way through the crowd of reporters, slowly heading to the area where he last saw Chief Lin go. To avoid grabbing the attention of everyone was hard as a detective but since he was still new to the position not a lot of people from the press would notice him.  
He had made sure to have a Satomoblie waiting out back just in case they would need a more discreet way out. In his mind it just seemed practical to have a backup plan, even for little things.Walking down the big red carpeted hallways, looking at the high ceiling or the walls made him feel small and lonely. There was a table with a wooden clock of medium size, the only sound was footsteps and the tick tock of oak wood gears turning. The walls of the building where a combination of beige, a light pink and brown sometimes a cherry red. Mako headed to the back exit checking his pocket watch, it was 5:13.  
________________  
"Well you certainly planned things out very thoroughly Chief Beifong." Izumi crossed her arms and raised her sculpted eyebrows.  
A saitomobile was waiting outside and Mako was keeping watch.  
"I always make sure everything is thought through." retorted Lin.  
Kya,Lin,Izumi and Mako got in the car. Lin in the drivers, Mako in shotgun, Izumi and Kya in the back. They made their way to the convenience store closest to Lin's apartment to buy snacks for the next two days.  
Izumi was assigned to pick out drinks. She spent her time mumbling to herself and massaging her right temple, as if she was trying to sooth a raging headache. " Goodness, enough drinks for ten people... Well all of us like tea, but if I only get tea Kya and Wu will complain ugh."  
"Hey Sparky!" Kya piped up. " maybe you should take a chill pill, as long as you don't JUST buy tea you should be golden." Izumi just continued to pick out drinks only stopping to glare at Kya twice.  
"Mako."  
"Yes Chief?" Mako had already picked the chips for the get together and was going to pay for them when Lin addressed him.  
"Go help Izumi she looks like she is gonna have a seizure if Kya keeps bothering her while she can't decide what to get.  
Mako sighed and made his way to the drink isle.  
__________  
Keaton the store keeper watched as the chief of police, the Fire Lord, a detective, and a rather pleasant looking water tribe lady came into his store: The Fat Neko Convenience. The Theatrics playing out in front of him however where not convenient. He had to hold off his laughter (to keep his life), and look like he was busy doing something, but he had nothing to do so Keaton got a pad of paper and began to draw his obese cat Haku eating cookies when another two entered the store making the door tinkle. The Great Uniter Kuvira and the leader of the Metal tribe Suyin.  
\-----------  
As kuvira entered the convenience store she took notice of the thin ,young orange haired man who was the cashier who glanced nervously at her, with his slanted purple eyes. Giving him a quick smile, Kuvira made her way to where Fire Lord Izumi seemed to be in hysterics.  
\----------  
Keaton watched as Haku, his cat headed over to the group of women, in search of attention. On unsure feet he slowly approached the now somewhat calm group.  
"Hello my fair ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" Keaton pushed up his glasses with so much flair it was awkward and gave them a cheesy wink, trying his best not to look like the weird loser he actually was, Running his hands through his hair, leaning against the shelf Keaton wiggled his "rather majestic" eyebrows.


End file.
